Perfectly Potter
by Stephen 'Arion' Downey
Summary: everything you can possibly think of happens in the wizarding world. But Harry Potter is about to expiriance something he has never experienced before. He will control Time and Space as he goes on his quest for the Horcruxes
1. Weddings and Swimming

Chapter:1-Weddings and Swimming

One Halloween night Harry, Ron, and Hermione were visiting Harry's parent's grave.

Harry sighed "Well we better get home, don't want your parents worrying about us." Said Harry. As soon as he turned around he saw, Ron and Hermione were snogging each other, he was not shocked one bit. "mh, mh." Nothing happened. "Mh! Mh!" The couple broke apart.

Hermione blushed furiously, Ron's ears turned a bright shade of red. "Oi … um…mate…you see…" said Ron who was trying to think up an explanation. "It's fine, I knew you two would get together in the end." said Harry, chuckling. "Well you…you like Ginny!" said Ron as a comeback.

"No! well, maybe… ok, I do! Let's just get home before your parents start to worry." Ron started laughing, Hermione chuckling. "Just shut…Lets go." said Harry apparating.

(At the Burrow) As soon as they arrived they decided to put their coats away and look for the others, but before anyone could say anything they smelled Molly's cooking. "Mum! Were home!"

"Harry, Ron, Hermione! Your back!" exclaimed Molly giving each of them a bone crushing hug.  
"So," asked Harry. "What are you cooking?"

"Oh Harry dear, didn't Ron tell you? We are making an extra special dinner tonight because Bill_ finally_ asked for Fluer's hand in marriage!"

Hermione (seeming to have already sat down at the table) said "Oh Fluer how wonderful!" "why zank you Her-mi-o-nee, and Zi was wondering zif you and Ginny would be my bridezmaidez."

"I would love to!" exclaimed Ginny

"Me to!" Both girls squealed in excitement.

(After dinner) After dinner Harry and Ron decided to play a quick game of wizards' chess while Molly taught Ginny and Hermione how to knit (Wizard style) (Bill Fluer and Charlie went home).

(After wizards' chess and knitting) "Well I'm gonna hit the sack." Said Ron yawning.

"Me to" said Hermione

"Me three"

"Me four"

"Not me" said Molly " I have got to do the dishes, I'm going to try doing them the muggle way!"

"I'll show you how to do it Molly." Said Hermione. As Molly and Hermione left Harry, Ron, and Ginny went to bed.

(The next morning) The next morning Harry woke up to his alarm clock at 8:00 A.M., Ron was still snoring so Harry threw a pillow at him "mhhhhh." Ron turned to the other side of the bed. Harry chuckled. He tiptoed downstairs and got a bucket of _ice water_, tiptoed back upstairs and poured the bucket of _ice water _on Ron.

"HARRY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Harry ran for his life. He ran to the quiditch field, leaned against the pole, breathing heavily he stopped. Someone grabbed his shoulder, he tried to run but it was too late.

"Harry, relax, it's just me, Ginny." He turned around, it was Ginny. Harry started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Ginny questionably.

"Oh, it's nothing I just thought you were Ron."

"Oh. I think I hear Mum calling breakfast, lets go." said Ginny, grabbing his hand.

(After breakfast) Ginny asked "Hey Mione, do you want to go swimming later?"

"Yea! That's a great idea, you in boys?"

"you wanna Ron?"

"Sure, why not?"

"We're in." said Harry, scraping the last of his eggs off of his plate.

(At the swimming Pool) Ginny was just about to jump in when someone grabbed her by the waist. She was just bout to scream when someone said something "Ginny it's alright it's just me, Harry."

Ginny turned around. Phew, it _was_ just Harry. At that minute he said "we're gonna jump!" And with that they jumped. For the rest of the time at the pool the pretty much played water war, and very little actual swimming.


	2. RAB and Confessions

Chapter 2--- R.A.B. and Confessions

Tha whole day was a blast after they had their splash war. it wasn't too long after that, that they went inside and had a Wizzard's Chest tournament.

It was around 5 when they had their dinner. It was seated as thus: Ron and Hermione next to each other, Harry on the other side of Ron, Ginny next to Harry, Charlie next to her, and then on the other side of Hermione was all the other brother's, and then Mr. and Mrs Weasely at the head of the table. Ever now and then, Harry's hand would accidently/on purpose gently bump into Ginny's hand. At first, Ginny thought that he was just a little clumsy, but then every now and again, she would notice him looking at her straight into the eyes, andevery time that happened, she would feel her face go crimson red. Harry, however, kept smirking every time he saw her blushing.

Dinner ended quickly that night. Every one headed in different directions, everyone except 2 of them: Harry an Ginny, who both headed towards the attic, their favorite hideout ever since gettin back from Hogwarts. They would spend hours upon hours just sitting up there allnight, talking about nothing and every thing at once.

Harry had told her of his life at the Durselies, and she was horror struck with what he had to go through most of his life. He had eventually told her of the Prophecy. She hardly slept the whole night after he told her that.

After a few days of Harry tellng her his past, she started telling him of her's. At the age of, 5 she had gotten a very big hero crush on him, all bcause she had heard about how Harry had destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he was only just under 1 years old. She thn told him all about how Tom had gotten her back in her first year... she was very relutant about it...tha is, up 'till Harry got her to open up to him. She then told him things that made her happy, like when Harry first kissed her that night when they won the Quidditch match, she hd felt a fire inside of her that she hadn't felt when she was with Dean, Michel, or Neville. That night was like a fairy tale for her.

But on this very specific night, Harry was telling her all about the Horcruxes and how their were at least 6 out here, possibly a 7th, and that 2 of them had been destroyed, and that one of them was the diary that he had destroyed in his 2nd year when Ginny was taken deep into Slytherinz Coven, aka the Chamber of Secrets.

He pulled out the letter thatwas in the fack locket/Horcrux, with the messege that this mysterious R. A. B. person wrote.

Ginny took the note in her hand and read it. "Oh, my God! I think I know who this is! And so do you!"

"Who?"

"I believe it's Sirius's brother, Regulus Black! Don't you remember what Sirius said before... before it happened?"

"N... ooohhhh!!! Damn! It's been right under our very noses this whole damn time! we need to go back there...tomorrow! I'm sure that the Locket will be there! But i'm not looking forward to going back there. It holds too many dark memories of Sirius being locked up in there."

"I know, Harry. I know."

"You'll come, won't you?"

"Of course, I will."

"Thanks, Gin." He pulls her in close to him, and hugs her tightly, without thinking that he was trying to avoid this axact thing. He sat there for what seemed like hours, just sitting there holding each other like the world was about to end.

Ginny pulled out of Harry's hug. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

"I thought we just did?"

"No, not about that. About-about what you said at Dumbledore's Funeral," she felt, rather then saw, his stiffness when she mentioned Dumbledore.

"Not now, Gin, not now."

"Yes! Right now! I need to know where you stand on this relationship/friendship status!"

"Fine! You really wanna know where I stand?!"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Fine! I love you! And I don't want to lose you! Ever! You mean too much to me to die the way Dumbledore died! I wanna love you forever, but I'm not sure if we can be together, with what Voldemort still out there, I'm not sure if we can have a full relationship until he's dead!"

"Oh, Harry! I'll stand by with you! where ever you go! Even if that means going into the fires of Hell, itself! I'm gonna stick with you till the very end of Voldy-Bitch!"

"You really mean that, Gin?"

"Of corse, I do! I love you way too much to go after Voldy by yourself!"

"Thanks, Gin. This really means alot to me. Oh, and Gin? I don't want to lose you. You mean way too much to me."

"Of course, you won't lose me! I will be there."

"Thanks, Gin." He looks at his watch. "Holy Crap! It's past midnight! We need to get to bed!"

"Harry! It's OK." She starts laughing. "Let's just go to bed. I'm sure we won't get caught. Come on." She pulled him up by the wrist, dragged him over to the atic door, opened it, and had him hold it for her.

They both went to their seperate rooms, and went to sleep, both not knowing that they both were having the exact same dream about each other, almost as if they were watching through each other's eyes. But there was a force, a force that hasn't been felt on this good Earth since the Elder Years of Merlin. And that's who it was, Merlin, making them watch each other's dreams.

Just as the sun was peeking over the tips of the trees, did he stop flowing His power through Ginny and Harry. When that was done, He left His Protien Mark inside Harry's blood, the same blood that ran through Merlin's veins, the same blood that ran through Dumbledore's veins, through all the Potter's, through all of the Gryffindore's veins. And last of all, the same blood that ran through all of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Four Founders.

"The time will soon come, when the Potter's will change the future for all time and for everyone that's still living in the good times!"

And so, with that, he disappeared int the sunset, to let his soul go back to the Afterlife, to wait for the one to bring the Elders back from the dead to protect those for the one who can't possibly protect all.


	3. Breakfast and an Unexpected Surprise

**Sorry i havnt updated this story in ages, but ive had other, better things to do! But im back on the saddle! this is the new chapie for this story!!!!**

**Disclaimer: this aint my story! all characters and rights are not mine! yoyu dont like it? then you can suck on it! No flame reviews please! **

**A/N: Italics are thoughts, and will be used quite frequently.**

Chapter 3- Breakfast and and Unexpected Surprise

Harry woke up with a slight headache. He rubbed his head, thinking that it might help, it didn't. He got up. He looked over to Ron, thinking that he _might_ be up, but on contrare, he wasn't.

He smiled to himself. _Hmm_, he thought to himself, _Should I be that mean?_

_Why are you asking me, Mr. Know it all Harry James Potter_, came that other, annoying voice in his own head.

_Maybe I just imagined myself talkin to myself. Yes, I am going to be that mean. Muahahahah!!!!_ He laughed at himself. _This is going to be absolute fun!_ He flipped on the lights, opened the door, and said, "_Hafalif Kalagin_!" A cold breeze came flowing through the room. it was a very cold breeze, freezing cold, no less! and it was already in the 40s on this morning. Harry took off out the door, laughing all the way to the bathroom to take a shower. as soon as he closed the door he heard a grunt and Ron yelling.

"Mother fucker! Harry James Potter, you are more than just dead now! I'm gonna make you regret doing pranks on me!"

Harry just stood there laughing, all the while not noticing a naked, young red-headed girl standing there, getting ready to take a shower. "Harry?" she said. He jolted, being scared half to death.

"Ginny?!" he said, trying to catch his breath. "Why the Hell do you need to scare the Hell out of me?" then his eyes shifted postions. He blushed. She saw the front of his boxers tightening. She smirked.

"Well, well, it looks like someone has got his pride on!" she said, with a sexy smile.

"Umm, Ginny? You know that you are _completely_ naked, right? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but if your mother or any of your brothers comes in here, we're dead meat!"

"I know, so go on, get! I need to take a shower!" she said, looking like a force to reckoned with. He decided to take her advice and left the bathroom.

He went to their regular past time hangout. He sat there for maybe 20 minutes thinking about what he had just seen. Her not too small, not too big breasts, firm ass, great abs, and the pubic hair in between her legs. He mentally smacked himself. He got up and went back down the attic stairs. He passed by Ginny on the way to the bathroom; he decided, out of his horniness, to smack her ass as he passed her.

He took a very, ice cold shower. When he got out, he felt much better then he had in months! He wiped off the mirror and looked at his reflection. He looked much healthier then he did at Dumbldore's funeral. he had gotten a lot of muscle, more meat on his bones, and he was growing a little bit of stubble under his chin. He went back to his and Ron's room and got dressed. He dressed in an almost see through, muscle shirt, a pair of his old work pants and threw on his shoes. He went down to the Drawing room, where he found Ron and Hermione snuggled up on the couch on the far side of the room, and Ginny sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Well, well, look who decided to join us!" she said to Harry teasingly. "You know, you really need to start shaving. You could really use one, ya know!" she said, laughing.

"Oh, shut up," he said, laughing, as he took the seat next to Ginny. "I may not like it, but I'm going to keep it none-the-less."

"Fine, I guess I can deal with that, but will I? Hmm, i could tell someone about a certain something that will get this certain some really mad, ya know!"

"HA! You wouldn't do that to your one and only true love, now, would you?"

"Of course not! I just wanted to see if you'd do the reaction I thought you'd do, but you didn't." Just then, Molly walked into the Drawing room.

"Good, I don't have to go looking all over the house for ya lot! Breakfast is ready!" with that, she turned on her heal and disappeared as fast as she appeared. They walked down the hall and down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. It smelt great and made their mouths water.

"Mrs.- I mean Molly, what did you make that smells sooo dang good?!" he said getting a bigger whif of the delishess smell.

"That, my dear Harry, is the Weasely famous recipie! It is called _Galigang Flashimus_! It is mixed with eggs, bacon, hash browns, some seasoned, as i say 'some' seasoned fried fish, some bisquits and gravy, and milk added in all into one big dish!"

"Oh, mother! I really love this recipie!" Ginny practically yelled.

"It sounds very interesting," Harry said, getting another whif of the food and plopping himself down into a chair. Molly set a plate of food in front of him. He took one last whif before he dug into his meal. "Hmm! Mmmmm! Vis... 'astes vry gud Mo'y!" Harry said with a mouthful, doing a far better impression of Ron trying hos best to stuff his mouth. He swallowed somewhat. "I wufv vis refipie! Ma'be you culd mak vis agin morrow mornin?"

"I sure will, Harry! I'm glad you like it!" she then set plates in ront of Ginny, who had sat on Harry's right, a plate infront of Ron, on Harry's left, and a plate in front of Hermione, on Ron's left. Then she got herself a plate and floped down at the head of the table. Breakfast went by fairly slow, but noone seemed to mind, as they were having suck a pleasent time talking and eating the wanderful breakfast.

"Hey, Molly? Where's Arthur?" Harry asked Molly.

"Oh, he got a floor call earlier this morning. He had to go into work. Something about new imports on Muggle artifacts that have been enchanted with Dark Magic."

"Ahh," was all Harry said and went back to his breakfast. Soon afterwards, breakfast was over. Everyone went to their usual spots that they went to for the past few weeks. Harry and Ginny went up to the attic and sat up there for an hour or two before remembering that they were going to go to Gimmauld Place. Harry's eyes turned a dull, pale, dark green at the thought of going back t the one place that truely made him feel happy the most with Sirius. He didn't really want to face the place again. Thoughts of that place only made him feel numb inside.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny said gently, hlding out a hand towards Harry. "We've got to do this, we've got to get that Horcrux."

"I know, it's just that-"

"That you wish Sirius would be ther to help you on your quest like I am?" she finished, half quesioningly, for Harry.

"Yes...it's just been so hard to think about going back there and he won't be there?"

"I know, Harry, I know. Let's just go before Mum finds out that we are sneaking out."

"No, I think i want her to know that we ae going over to Grimmauld. I'm going to tell her that I need to face my feeling."

"You sure, Harry?"

"Yes, I'm sure that I'm sure." with that in mind, he stoo up and wnt to find the Weasely Matriarch.

He found her sitting at the kitchen counter reading her favorite book "Beautiful Lake". (I know, i used this book before, but yall should read it!) "Molly?"

"Yes, Harry?" she said putting her book down.

"I know you don't like it when someone doesn't tell you where someone is going in Dark times like this."

"That is true, Harry. Now, tell me, where is it that you are going?" she asked with a gental, motherly touch to her voice.

"I- I need to go to Grimmauld Place."

"Why do you need to go there?" she asked, rising from her seat and getting a glass of tea.

"Well, last night, me and Ginny were talking and the subjectcam about to Sirius; and, well, my feelings came to the surface and Ginny told me that i need to face my feelings and set things straight with my heart. I need to finally let my heart be in peace. And plus, it is my house, and i'm almost of legal age so I'm allowd t set foot into m own house."

"Well, I can't say that I'm too happy about you taking Ginny with you, but I understand, she may know some of the feelings you're going through, but i can say hat I'm happy that you are going to let things slide into place and make your heart happy again."

"Thank you, Molly, and I should sk you not to come by Grimmauld Place."

"And why is that, dear Harry?"

"I'm also doing something for the mission Dumbledore had set for me before he died."

"Well... I can't promise that I won't stop by, but I'll try to stay away."

"Thak you, Molly. Me and Ginny must leave now."

"Ok, Harry, I hope youwill be better when you nd Ginny arrive back here later."

"Thanks, I will, goodbye till later, Molly!" with that, he turned heel and went back to the attic. "Everything is set. We leave in five minutes. I'll see you down stairs by the fireplace." He went back to his room. Ron as in there reading, as usual, his Chuddly Cannons magazine. He went to his trunk, grabed something out of it, and put it into his pocket. "Hi Ron! Bye Ron!" he said and left the room and went down to the fireplace, where Ginny was standing.

"So, you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, let's go." He grabbed some Floo Powder and she dd the same. They both stepped into the fireplace and said "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!" Green flmes erupted around them as they were sucked into the Floo System. They saw other fireplaces flying by, until, finally, they reached their destination. They both landed flat on their backs, covered in soot. Harry got up first and dusted himself off. he startd walking towards the basement stairs.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help me up?"

"Oh, sorry." He went back and picked her up by the hips.

"Thank you!" she said smuggly.

"You're welcome." He walked back towards the basement stairs. She fell into step. They reached the door to the basement. He pushed it open and walked in. Nothing was changed. Not a single thing. He went to walk towards the hall when- "POTTER!"

Harry whiped out his wand and had it pointing on the man that had just apparently appeared out of thin air. "SNAPE! YOU BLOODY BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU STEP FOOT INTO MY HOUSE!"

"Now, wait a minute, Potter, do you see me reaching for my wand? No, you don't. In fact, I don't even have my wand with me, for i knew that you'd want to have me in a corner. I need to relay a message, a message that Dumbledore should have given you himself. He told me to tell you..."

* * *

**Oopps! sorry i ended with a cliffie? yeah i did! not happy about? i dont care!muahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! It's time to say end of chapter! I brought Snape back? So?i wanted to have him as agood guy in this story! even though he'll never bee a good guy he is in my book! Look for new chapts soon!**

**Downey Boy says thank you for reading and Reviewing and my beta**

HAMMER CHILD! MESS WITH THE BEST DIE LIKE THE REST SAYS THANK YOU TOO FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY COUSINS STORIES!


	4. Details and the Locket

**Disclaimer: this aint my story! all characters and rights are not mine! yoyu dont like it? then you can suck on it! No flame reviews please!**

Chapter 4- Details and The Locket

..."Now, wait a minute, Potter, do you see me reaching for my wand? No, you don't. In fact, I don't even have my wand with me, for i knew that you'd want to have me in a corner. I need to relay a message, a message that Dumbledore should have given you himself. He told me to tell you... he told me to tell you that life beyond Death is no extraordinary thing. It is the next step in the life beyond the Veil of Darkness. Life rolls on as it has these mere Eons! I am not with the Dark Side, Potter. Think about it. What other way is there to communicate without speaking? You have to know! I practiced on you before, remember?!"

"You can't mean- you _do_ mean- Legilimency?"

"Correct, young Potter! Now, Why do you think Dumbledore said 'Please!' at the end right before i had to kill him? We had communicated with Legilimency and he told me to look out for you, to give you advice when you need it. To help you on the road of your quest, the road to war. He gave me some things before I had to kill him. I will bring them by later. They will be in Sirius' old room.

"I am still among the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, but I am not a murderer. I never killed unless i had to and had been asked by the one who was killed, which, in this case, was Dumbledore.

"I know all about the details of your little 'quest', Potter."

"If you know the details, then I must tell you that the Locket that Albus and I were trying to retrieve that night night was not even the real one. We believe the real one is here in my house. Here, read this, it might help you to understand better," he handed the R.A.B. note to Snape. Snape read it through.

"Ahh! Regulas Black, you think it was? Well, I do believe that you might be correct on that. His middle name was Alexander. He was the Dark Lord's right hand man back before his downfall in the First War. It was said, amongst his Inner Circle, that Regulas betrayed the Dark Lord somehow, but no one knew what he did. The Dark Lord killed him not five months before his downfall. Anyway, I best be getting back to my duties, I don't want the Dark Lord to know that I'm not working with him officially."

"Ok, I will be needing to speak with you in a few days, the day after my birthday."

"Sure thing, Potter." Snape disapperated. Harry scoffed. Even he knew that disapperating right in front of someone is really considered a bad habbit.

"Well, let's start searching." They went to the first place that seemed a likely place for a locket. They searched the Drawing Room where they first saw the locket 2 years ago. Of course, it wasn't there because they had tried to throw it away when they cleaned the house before his fifth year at Hogwarts. They then looked in Kreature's cabinet. They removed old pictures, new pictures, small trinkets. They even removed a piece of old furniture that didn't even look lke it would fit in there. They then decided to give up looking in there.

They were just about to go up the stairs when _pop!_ was heard from the living room. They slowly crept to the doorway of the living room. Harry looked around the door frame and saw none other than Mundungas himself, picking up a piece of Sirius' mantal piece trinkets.

"Harry whiped out his wand. He walked into the room and pointed his wand at 'Dung'. "Don't move, you filthy stealer!" he pointed his wand to the ceiling. "_Havcalifaginus_!" a flash of gold-red light flared. "There, now you can't do any magic so you won't be able to apperate out of here!" Dung went to whip out his wand but Harry had already crossed the room and punched him in the stomach. "I told you not to move! Now, you are going to listen to me! I need a piece of jealery that you stole from me! It was a locket with an ornate 'S' on it.

"Why do you want that piece of crap? It wouldn't even open!"

"Of course it wouldn't open, and for good reason. But that is not why I want it back. It hold sentimental value to me. It was a gift from my father to Sirius," Harry said, fibbing that last part on the spot.

"I don't have it anymore."

"Where is it?" Harry asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Dung said with a worried voice, afraid that Harry's anger was about to be unleased.

"Don't lie to me, Dung! I know you'r lieing!" Harry said, getting even more mad. He felt his anger radiate all around him. A vase exploded near by. Next the couch was blown across the room. "Don't! Lie! To! Me!" Harry's voice was deep and dangerous.

"Fine! I sold it to Borgin! Borgin and Burkes!" Dung said frightened that Harry was going to blow him up.

"Thank you," Harry said calming down just alittle. "Now, just as a precaution, I'm am going to banish you forthwith the bounderies of this hase and all its domains. _Car-Parivilag Nish Fashahani_!" There came a flash of green light as Dung disappeared.

"Harry? What does banishing a person from a house mean?"

"Ginny, it means that the person, or persons, that I designate as banished, will be sent striaght to _Car-Parivilag_, a distant land where all banished people are sent to. The _Car_ will then send them to a cell and interogate them and release them. A banished person will never set foot into the banished place ever agan, unless Master of the house relinquish banishment."

"How do you know this, Harry?"

"It is only common knowledge, unless, of course, you haven't been through the perils that I've been through. Anyway, we really must go and get the Locket from Borgin and Burkes." He pulled out a stash of money that he distinctly remembered Sirius stashing there 2 years ago. He remembered what Sirius said about he money. _If you ever need this, Harry, it will be here for you. there is over 100,000 Galleons in here. Use it wisely if you ever need it._ "Well, let's go," he held out his hand for Ginny to take. "We will go to Diagon Alley a more complicated way. I don't know how i even know what to do... but, it's like i feel something, something different, about me that I never felt before. Here, hold this, please? Thank you," he waved his hand, feeling something that wasn't there. "Hmm, it's around here somewhere. AHA! Gotcha!" he pulled. It seemed as if he had grabbed an invisible zipper in the Wall of Time. "Ok," he said, he waved his hand again. "Now we won't be seen wandering Diagon Alley in the middle of summer." He gripped onto an invisible line and pulled. Time, it seemed, began to fade, like it was just a whisp of cloud.

Next they knew, they landed, hard, on their feet in the middle on Diagon Ally. The High Street was slow going every since Dumbledore died. They moved quickly to Knockturn Alley. They turned a corner and saw the store they were heading to. Thy saw someone coming out so they walked fast through the door before it closed.

"And stay out!" The shop owner yelled. Just then Harry realized that they don't know where the Locket would be in there. He as just about to announce his opinion to Ginny when he felt a Power. It was strange. He felt it as if he _was_ the Power. His senses drove him to the back room. He looked around and saw nothing. He decided to focus in on his senses and felt his mind wander towards the back cabinet. He lookd around one last time and opened up the cabinet door. He saw the gold chain of the Locket. He went to pick it up but stopped mid air. There was some sort of force field surrounding the Locket. _Hmm, seems like i need to use a curse on this bitch, _he thought to himself. He thought of a good curse. It was a curse of blasting and required no wand to do it. He thought, _Cfangangium!_ and the barrier around the Locket. He quickly grabbed the chain. he ran back out to where Borgin ran into the back room. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and reached out with the other for the invisible zipper. He zipped it open and pulled on the invisible line. Time faded again and the Time whisped like a cloud.

They landed back in the living room of Grimmauld Place, Locket dangling from Harry's hand. "Whew! That was close! But at least I got it!" With that they went to the kitchen and had a little snack and went back to the Burrow.

* * *

**Alright y'all! This is the end of the 3rd chapter! I hope y'all liked it! Now please, read and review like good Pepps and r&r!**


End file.
